Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-3(12+6a)-(a+2)}$
Distribute the ${-3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-3(}\gray{12+6a}{)} - (a+2) $ $ {-36-18a} - (a+2) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -36-18a {-1(}\gray{a+2}{)} $ $ -36-18a {-a-2} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-18a - a} {-36 - 2}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {-19a} {-36 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-19a} {-38}$ The simplified expression is $-19a-38$